The present invention relates to tile work, and more particularly to tools to assist in the laying of tile in a structure.
Wedges and spacers have been utilized for many years by tile installers with their simple design changing very little. Traditionally ceramic or clay tile is installed by uniformly spreading an adhesive on a prepared surface. The tile is then installed with the use of alignment tools such as spacers or wedges to ensure their spacing and placement is uniform between each tile.
This uniformity can differ according to designed layout or pattern intended. In many cases this is simply a square matrix however more elaborate layouts exist. Once the adhesive has set the spacer or wedges are no longer needed and are removed. Grout is then used to fill in the space left between the tiles and in some instances the tile is then coated for protection from water (such as in a tile shower).
Spacers and wedges are also used for properly aligning tile with other present structures (such as wall) along the perimeter of the tiled surface. However, the tile installer needs to carry a variety of spacers and wedges in order to complete an installation. Because they are separate tools, the installer needs to keep them separated so that may obtain the desired tool when it is needed.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved tile spacer and wedge tool to facilitate installation of tile work in an efficient manner.